His Girl
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: April felt the breeze whistling through New York City on her face, a smirk spreading on her lips knowing a hooded figure wasn't far behind her. She turned her head and could see a shadow dart to another building.


April felt the breeze whistling through New York City on her face, a smirk spreading on her lips knowing a hooded figure wasn't far behind her. She turned her head and could see a shadow dart to another building.

The ginger picked up her feet and walked into the pizzeria. The smell of melted cheese, baked bread and veggies filled her nostrils. She never really appreciated pizza that much until she had met the guys. Now...pizza was kind of a lifestyle. April thought she'd get sick of it...but she didn't.

The teenager picked up the pizza she had ordered, payed and left. She stepped back onto the busy city sidewalk and smiled at each stranger that passed by. She missed being outside, among people other than her mutant friends...she loved them but she needed more company than hearing Mikey's jokes, dealing with Raph's temper, Leonardo's obsession with Space Heroes and Donatello's need to be cooped up in his lap.

"Hey there, princess...that pizza for us?"

April was snapped out of her thoughts and turned to stare at three guys in their late teens who had called out to her. She narrowed her head.

"Get lost."

"Feisty. I like that." The guys snickered. Their leader was a tall and scrawny guy with shaggy blonde hair and a tattoo of a rose on his arm. He put out his cigarette, got up and stood in April's way.

April rolled her eyes and moved to step around him. The young man stepped in front of her once more. She tried to move around him...no luck. April stepped back and glared at him in a threatening manner. His friends stood up and circle around her so she couldn't make a quick escape. That is, without abandoning the pizza.

"Why don't you come in, share the pizza with us and have a real party..."

April stood her ground. She could ditch the pizza...she knew she could handle herself...but honestly, she had worked too hard on getting money for the dinner. And frankly, she didn't want to just run. She searched the skyline for Donatello.

The only way she could leave the lair was if one of the guys accompanied her. Naturally, Donatello was the one to volunteer, and suddenly, she wouldn't mind his company.

April opened her mouth to speak when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She tensed up and whipped around to stare up at the disguised figure of Donatello. His face was hidden by the hood of the trench coat he wore and a scarf, but she could see the anger in his eyes. He was well hidden behind the pants and make shift gloves, if she hadn't known better, she would have thought he was any regular guy.

"Hey, babe, I've been looking for you everywhere. I was beginning to get worried. These guys bothering you?" Donatello gazed down at the young man, eyes narrowing. The guy stepped back and parted his lips in surprise.

"Actually, they were just going. Glad we finally caught up with each other. Sorry I was running late." April said with a smirk, narrowing her eyes at the group of guys.

"Awesome." Donatello led April forward and shoved past each punk. When he came to the leader, Donatello grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. "She's my girl. Mine. If I ever see you or your friends near her again, there will be consequences. Do you understand?" He said this loud enough for the other guys to hear. Donatello tilted his head slightly to peer at the young men out of the corner of his eye with a glare.

The guys jerked back and put their hands up in fright. "We got it, man. Sorry we didn't know she was yours."

"Good." He shoved their leader down, gave them all one last glare, and walked April off of the street and into the alley way and headed for the manhole. The ginger glanced up at him but Donatello didn't notice, his mind focused on the punks they had encountered moments ago.

April easily could have shrugged off his arm...but she didn't. And honestly, she didn't think she wanted to. She glanced away from Donatello and felt herself smile. 'My girl...my girl...' The ninja's words echoed in her mind but for some odd reason...it didn't bother her.

She played them over and over in her head and he didn't unwrap his arm from around her until they made it to the manhole. He took her hand and gently guided her safely into the sewers. In the dim light and as she waited for the mutant to jump down, April could feel herself smile.

Donatello jumped down and they began to walk in the direction of their underground home. April glanced at him and felt herself smile wider, knowing he probably couldn't see it in the dimly lit tunnels. His girl...she liked the sound of that. She picked up her feet and walked beside him, their hands brushing. His girl...April sighed in content. A girl could get used to that.


End file.
